


His Favorite

by calamityjo



Series: Collectkin Art [2]
Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blood licking, Bloodplay, Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityjo/pseuds/calamityjo
Summary: Some collectkin art I did a while back and thought I'd add to my stuff here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This image was born out of an anon request: "C-can you draw The Collector licking up blood from Arkins neck or chest as Arkin is strapped down and hard >/u/> ? collector with a smug look v/v please"

For reference or those who love to reblog: [tumblr post](http://nooneandeveryone.tumblr.com/post/146291116247/have-some-detail-shots-because-i-feel-like-being)


End file.
